Gender Bender
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: This story is rated "M". Eighteen and older readers only. Zoycite feels the other generals don't understand her women problems and Beryl decides to fix that. COMPLETE.
1. The Bad Day

**I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else mentioned in the story. This story is rated "M" for mature audiences only. If you are under eighteen, I strongly urge that you hit the back browser now. Ruby Moon-Snape actually had this idea but she didn't care to write a complete story. I loved the idea and decided to write the story that follows.**

Chapter One- The Bad Day

Zoycite, to put it lightly, was having a bad day. She woke up this morning to a bad hair day. She couldn't get her coppery-blond hair to behave itself. After that, things went downhill fast. She found she was on her period and thus her uniform waistline was a little tight, not that anyone else could tell. Then, she stubbed a toe and broke a couple of nails, causing her mood to worsen. By mid-afternoon, she was feeling so bad, she headed for the kitchen with the intention of getting some chocolate.

She headed for the cabinet where she knew her favorite treat, chocolate bonbons, were kept. She opened the door and saw no bonbons. She frowned, but decided she would just get a different chocolate treat. She began opening door after door and even the freezer and refrigerator: No chocolate. She stood there in the middle of the kitchen, opened her mouth, and let out a scream of frustration that echoed throughout the mansion.

Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite were in the Sitting Room, having tea and treats while they waited for Zoycite to join them for tea time. Malachite was just lifting his cup to his lips when an echoed scream reached his ears.

"Hmm," he said. "That sounds like Zoycite."

"It doesn't sound good," Jedite commented.

"It's not," Malachite answered an ominous tone in his voice.

At that moment, cherry blossoms swirled in the air a split second before Zoycite appeared, looking incensed.

"Is there a problem, my love?" Malachite asked.

Zoycite didn't answer. Her attention was focused on Jedite- or more specifically, what was going into his mouth: The last bite of a chocolate bonbon. She stared at him and then at the tea tray. It was empty.

"You ate all the bonbons and didn't wait for me before starting tea time?" she asked, her anger rising with each word.

The three men gulped. It was clear that she had more to say. She seemed to loom over them as her temper reached the boiling point.

"You have no idea what kind of day I've been having! I stubbed a toe and broke two nails! I went to get some chocolate and there is none! Then, you three don't even wait for me and eat the last of the chocolate! And, to top it all off, I'm having a bad hair day!"

"Oh, that's just awful," said Nephlite sarcastically.

Zoycite scowled and summoned an ice crystal with murderous intentions attached. She would have done so, if Malachite hadn't stepped up and slipped the weapon out of her hand. "Murder for a comment is a bit harsh, my dear."

Zoycite whirled around and glared heatedly at him before storming out of the room. All three guys exchanged looks.

"What's her problem?" Jedite asked.

Zoycite burst into the throne room, walked up to Queen Beryl and bowed. "My queen."

"Is something wrong, Zoycite? You seem upset."

"I've been having an awful day, your majesty. The worst part is that my fellow generals do not understand and thus they are not sympathetic."

"Perhaps you would care to tell about your awful day."

So, Zoycite proceeded to explain what went wrong, starting with her hair. She stated everything she had said to the guys and added the period problems as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Zoycite. But, surely tomorrow will be better."

"Certainly, my queen. I just wish the others understood what I went through." With this statement, Zoycite vanished.

Beryl leaned back in her throne. She had truly felt for Zoycite and the difficulties she went through. Clearly the guys were responsible for at least two of the problems: Lack of chocolate and not waiting for a lady for tea time. They certainly lacked sympathy.

_They need to be taught a lesson and I think I've got the perfect one._

She leaned forward and waved her hands over her crystal ball and it glowed a bright, steady pink.

** Okay, I'm pretty sure everyone knows what Queen Beryl's idea is and I promise those three are in for an uncomfortable ride.**


	2. Discovery

**Again, I urge any under eighteen-year-olds to leave this story immediately. This story is for mature eyes only. **

Chapter Two- Discovery

Malachite awoke to the smell of brewing coffee. He smiled slightly as he sat up and stretched. As he got out of bed, his nightclothes magically changing to his uniform, and headed for the kitchen, his body felt strange. It was as if weight from one area got transferred to another area. He shook his head. _I must still be half-asleep._

He entered the kitchen to see Zoycite's back. Perhaps she was in a better mood this morning. There was only one way to find out. He sidled up to her, slid his arms around her waist and moved to press her back to his chest- or he would have except there was something soft and firm in the way. Zoycite whirled around to face him, anger in her eyes and an ice crystal in her hand.

Zoycite sighed softly as she padded down the hall to the kitchen. She had felt much better after talking to the queen. Perhaps all she needed was another woman to talk to. _I think I'll brew some coffee for all of us. It'll be like a peace offering._

As she passed the living room, she spied then right-side ends of Nephlite's hair hanging over the edge of the couch. His bedroom was past Zoycite's and given her mood last night, he clearly didn't want to endure her anger just to get to bed, he opted for the couch.

She ran a hand through her hair as she started the coffee maker. Her hair was behaving perfectly this morning. That was a good sign. Maybe the rest of the day would go as smoothly.

Suddenly, a pair of arms went around her waist and she felt a pair of breasts press against her back. Fury sparked in her eyes and a scowl graced her face. It felt like one of the female youma came to visit and was trying to make advances on her. The idea made her sick to her stomach. She whirled around to face this person as an ice crystal appeared in her hand.

The person before her wasn't a youma. It was a woman with long white hair, bright blue eyes, and medium-sized breasts the same as hers. She was dressed in one of Malachite's uniforms, which didn't quite fit well. She had an expression of fear on her face as she looked down at Zoycite who was only a little shorter.

The crystal slipped from her hand as she gaped at the woman. Despite the gender, Zoycite recognized her. "Malachite?" she gasped softly.

"Of course it's me. Why are you looking at me like that?" Even the voice had changed, but Malachite was oblivious to the fact that he was a woman now.

"Well, you're-you're a girl now," Zoycite stated bluntly.

"You're joking." Malachite put her fingers to her throat upon hearing her voice for the first time. She raised her hand to her eyes to see a slender feminine hand. She lowered her gaze to her chest. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

This exclamation was followed by a scream in the direction of Jedite's room and a thud from the living room.

Jedite stumbled into his bathroom. His balance felt different, but he didn't know why. He flipped on the light and a female version of himself was in the mirror. He shook his head as he turned on the cold tap. He was imagining things. The cold water would fully wake him up.

After splashing his face with water, he grabbed a towel and dried his face. He slowly lowered the towel and stared into the mirror. That same image was still there! He wasn't imagining it! He was now she. She was so shocked and horrified that she let out a loud scream.

Nephlite had been sleeping soundly when a scream jolted him awake. He sat up so quickly, he slipped sideways and fell off the couch with a thud. As he looked around wildly, he felt like his uniform top was way too tight. He looked down. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of large breasts. How did this happen? She heard footsteps come into the doorway. She looked back to see Zoycite and a female Malachite! Clearly she wasn't the only one who had been changed.

She got up and just as she reached the pair, Jedite, now in her uniform, flew down the stairs and joined the group. Still shocked at seeing Malachite female, Zoycite stepped back a little to take a second look at them.

Malachite, aside from her hair, eyes, and breasts, also had curvy hips which made her a rather attractive woman. Jedite still had her hair cropped short, her breasts and hips were small, and she was shorter than Zoycite. The overall effect made Jedite rather cute.

Nephlite was the opposite of Jedite. Her long wavy brown hair flowed down to her slim curved hips. Her breasts were larger than Zoycite's and she was taller than her but shorter than Malachite.

"How did this happen?" Jedite asked. All three looked at Zoycite for an answer.

She held up her hands. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this."

"What did you do after you stormed off?" Malachite asked.

"I went to the queen, just for a little-," Zoycite trailed off, her eyes widening.

All four of them chorused, "Beryl!"

Beryl looked up when the throne room doors opened and four women walked in. She was inwardly smiling at the sight. Her former male generals made lovely women. However, none of them look happy, including Zoycite.

Zoycite approached the throne while the others hung back. She bowed, straightened, and said, "My queen, somehow Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite have turned into women. We were wondering if maybe-,"

"I had something to do with it?" Beryl interrupted. She smiled. "Yes, it was my doing. I cast a spell to turn them female. I wanted to teach them a lesson of how hard it can be to be a woman."

"So," Malachite spoke up. "when we understand the difficulties of women, you'll change us back?"

"Actually, no."

"No?"

"The spell I used has no counter spell. I chose to turn you all into permanent females. I've always wanted an all female army, complete with generals leading them."

Zoycite felt physically staggered. No counter spell!? While she couldn't care less if Jedite and Nephlite were stuck being female, she wanted Malachite to be male again. She couldn't have a relationship with a woman. She was not that kind of person.

Malachite's face was impassive. Inwardly, she felt sick. She was going to be a woman for rest of her life and not just her, but Jedite and Nephlite, too. This also meant her relationship with Zoycite was over. Her girlfriend wouldn't be interested in her now that she can't be male again.

Beryl took in the silence that fell in the room before saying, "Oh, come now. It's not all bad being a woman. Now, please leave."

All four turned and headed for the door. As they reached it, Beryl called out, "By the way, those uniforms are ill-fitting. Please correct that." Zoycite face-palmed at the comment, but not before seeing the other three's face turn red with embarrassment.

**So, anyone see that one coming? I decided they would stuck as women when I first starting planning the story. I thought it would make the story more interesting.**


	3. Shopping Trip

**I can not stress enough that this story is for mature eyes only. I'm going to be touching on the differences between men and women. I should point out that I am a woman and know what Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite are in for.**

Chapter Three- Shopping Trip

"She can't do this to us!" Jedite cried once they were back at the mansion. "We don't deserve this!"

"Deal with it," Zoycite snapped. "There's no way to reverse the spell so you all might as well adjust to your new bodies."

"Easier said than done," Nephlite commented, looking down at her chest. "How are we supposed to adjust to having breasts?"

"Well, that _will_ take awhile," Zoycite admitted. "The bigger they are, the heavier they are. Eventually, you'll become accustomed to the weight."

"Eventually," Malachite agreed. "But, is there a way to keep them from…bouncing around?"

"Of course there is: Bras. This calls for a shopping trip."

"Shopping!" Jedite exclaimed. "Why do we need to go shopping? Can't we just share yours?"

"No!" Zoycite shot back. "Yours are smaller and they would still move. Nephlite's are bigger and wouldn't fit. Malachite can _borrow_ one of mine until she's got her own. Now, we need to wear something besides our uniforms. Until we get the bras, you might want to wear something that will keep your breasts from moving too much."

"That was awful," Jedite commented as they returned from their trip.

"Awfully embarrassing, you mean," Nephlite replied. She reached into one bag and held up a bra, staring at it in shock and disbelief. "I can't believe I had to get mine this big. My chest can't be that big."

"They are, so get used to it," Zoycite answered. She was already tired of Jedite and Nephlite's whining and complaining. She was trying to understand their situation by imagining what she would be feeling if she was turned into a permanent man. The loss of her breasts would feel a little weird, but the lack of weight would be great. Perhaps going from woman to man is not as traumatic as it is the other way around.

Jedite sighed. "I'm going to my room." She gathered up her bags and headed upstairs. After the bra shopping, Zoycite had insisted on shopping for clothes. Jedite had been convinced that that would be a bit problematic for her seeing as she was the shortest one and had the smallest measurements- or so she had thought. Zoycite had dragged her to the petite section of the women's department where they found clothes that fit Jedite perfectly.

Jedite set the bags on the bed and dug through one until she found one of her front-close bras. She bought most of her bras as front-close, but Zoycite insisted on a couple of back-close ones.

She pulled off her shirt and stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She couldn't believe how different a woman's upper body was from a man's. Curious, she stripped down completely and examined her reflection carefully. Her limbs lacked the muscular look of her former male form. Her body was slender and the addition of hips added to the slender look. Her manhood was gone, of course, but the pubic hair was still there. In short, her female frame was smaller than her male one. Nephlite had a point, though: The bras did seem a little big for the breast sizes they had, but since Zoycite was the expert, they let her take charge of the whole trip.

She unsnapped one bra and slipped it on like a jacket. Zoycite had instructed them on how to put a bra on before the trip, so Jedite knew what to do. After she snapped it closed, she adjusted the shoulder straps before looking in the mirror.

She tilted her had a little and a tiny smile came to her face. The bra fit perfectly. After pulling her clothes back on, she walked around the room and found that her breasts didn't bounce or jiggle.

_You know, maybe being a woman really isn't so bad, just as Queen Beryl said_.

Nephlite entered her room and set her bags down. She held up the bra she had pulled out earlier and sighed. She might as well get it over with. She was going to have to get used to wearing a bra because she was going to be wearing one for the rest of her life. She turned away from the mirror before pulling off the shirt. She didn't want to see herself half-naked or completely naked for that matter.

She couldn't help staring at her chest as she fumbled with the bra hooks. Why did she have to end up with the biggest chest out of all four of them? She felt like she was leading with them. She finally got it unhooked and pulled it on. Once she got it hooked and adjusted, she sat there and blinked in surprise. Her breasts felt a little lighter with the bra on. It wasn't enough to make her feel like they weren't there at all, but they were noticeably lighter. It felt strange having a bra on, yet it felt oddly comfortable.

Malachite carefully put her new clothes and bras away, making a mental note to give the one she was wearing back to Zoycite. She reflected on the shopping trip. The bra store was very embarrassing for Jedite and Nephlite since no one knew their sizes and had to have sale associates measure them in private, of course, and give the sizes to Zoycite. From there, she took them on a whirlwind spree, examining different colors and shapes before deciding to buy or put back. She even bought some for herself. In the clothing store, all three had private measuring. It gave Malachite an idea of what it must have felt like for the other two.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Zoycite walked in. She smiled charmingly before toning down the charm. Clearly, she was still fighting her attraction to Malachite. Malachite had to admit it; she was still fighting it, too.

"You were awfully quiet during the trip, Malachite," Zoycite said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You mean aside from the smirks in the bra store? I guess I was." Malachite sat next to Zoycite.

"I'm not complaining about your silence. It was refreshing compared to the others' moaning and groaning. I'm really proud of you."

"It seems like I'm the one who's adjusted the most in one day. Odd, isn't it?"

"Yes." Zoycite paused for a moment before continuing. "Malachite, you know we can't have a relationship anymore. I don't like women like that."

"I know it's over." For no reason, she could discern, the notion of them "breaking up" made her want to cry, but she managed to resist. "I wouldn't want to date the same sex, either. That doesn't mean we can't stay friends."

"Yes. Friends." Zoycite smiled again, this time in a friendly manner. She had to admit that Malachite seemed totally comfortable being a woman.

**Malachite seems accepting, but I promise that next chapter, she's going to go through a brief period where she's not sure she can accept.**


	4. Craving Chocolate

**There should be only eighteen and above people reading this, so my notes will move forward. I'm tackling three things about women that most people know about, one per chapter. So, here's the first of three.**

Chapter Four- Craving Chocolate

Two weeks had passed since the shopping trip and Zoycite was starting to grow accustomed to being in a mansion of women. Jedite and Nephlite had related to her about their bra experiences and Jedite told her that she was starting to like being female.

To Zoycite, that was two out of three. Nephlite was going to take a little longer to come around, but eventually all three of them would be comfortable and happy with their new gender.

Or so she had thought.

She was heading into the kitchen to get the tea for Tea Time when she spotted Malachite at the kitchen table. She was staring sadly at the tabletop while drumming her fingers on it. Something was wrong and Zoycite wanted to find out so she could help.

Zoycite eased herself into a chair before saying, "Malachite, what's wrong?"

"A lot, I'm afraid. I'm depressed and I want something to eat but I don't know what."

"Well, whenever I'm depressed, I eat chocolate."

Malachite tilted her head. "That might work."

Zoycite smiled as she got up, went to a cabinet, and returned with a box of chocolate chip cookies. While out shopping for clothes and bras, Zoycite stocked up on chocolate, feeling that with more women around, the sweets might come in handy. She opened the box and held it out to Malachite who took two.

"Well, that's one problem solved. Now, why are you depressed?"

"I'm depressed about being a woman for the rest of my life."

Zoycite blinked in surprise. "What? But two weeks ago, you said you were adjusting."

"I know." Malachite finished her cookies and reached for more. "I want to adjust but this body doesn't feel right and I just want my old body back but I know it's not possible."

Zoycite bit her lip as she grabbed another cookie. How could she cheer Malachite up? The obvious way was to find a way to break the spell. Perhaps, she could casually ask Beryl about the book the spell was in. Surely, there was a counter spell or something.

"Zoycite, I'm sorry," Malachite apologized. "I shouldn't be complaining about something that can't be changed."

"It's okay. I would be feeling the same way if I were in your position."

Malachite smiled as she reached into the box. Her fingers only came up with crumbs. All the cookies were gone!

"Well, look at that. The two of us ate an entire box of cookies."

Zoycite looked in the box and laughed slightly. "You're right." She looked up at the wall clock and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I came in to get the tea for Tea Time."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Zoycite grinned. "Yeah. I know the perfect treat to serve with the tea."

Jedite and Nephlite were already seated in the Sitting Room when Malachite entered followed by Zoycite holding a large silver tray. The two of them eyed the covered plate on the tray, curious as to what was on it.

Nephlite waited until they all got their tea before nodding at the plate. "What's under there?"

Zoycite's face lit up. "Oh! I found the perfect dessert for tea." As she said this, she removed the lid with a flourish. Stacked neatly on the plate were fudge brownies.

"Chocolate?" Jedite said, sounding suspicious.

"Hey, you had no problem eating those bonbons two weeks ago," the coppery-blonde pointed out.

Then, Zoycite picked up a brownie, took a bite, and smiled as she practically melted into the couch she and Malachite were sitting on. "Oh, that is good," she sighed.

Malachite leaned forward and picked up a square. She wasn't as wary as the other two seeing as she had eaten chocolate not that long ago. However, brownies were new to her and she was still feeling depressed. Perhaps, the brownies would make her feel a bit better.

She brought it to her lips and took a small bite. She chewed and swallowed before licking her lips. Zoycite was right: It was good. She took a slightly bigger bite and leaned back, enjoying the taste in her mouth. She could practically feel her depression leaving her. She can adjust of being female and she certainly will.

Jedite and Nephlite stared at their fellow generals with something akin to horror. Zoycite looked about ready to take a nap while Malachite had a goofy-looking grin on her face. Was it the chocolate that did this to them? If so, they certainly weren't partaking of any brownies.

Zoycite then sat up and looked at them. "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah," Jedite answered. "I'm not hungry." Her stomach chose that moment to growl.

"I'm definitely not hungry," Nephlite declared and her stomach growled too and a little louder as well.

Zoycite raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She picked up two squares, held them in her right hand and waved them in Jedite and Nephlite's direction, making sure the brownies' scent could be detected by them. "You're not hungry, but don't they look so good? Don't they smell good?"

Nephlite felt her mouth watering and swallowed before giving Zoycite a suspicious look. "What's in them?"

"They're brownies. What do you think?"

"Malachite's making me think that they're laced with something that will, I don't know, make us act silly or make us unbelievably happy to be women." Nephlite nodded at the white-haired woman who was still had a silly smile on her face.

"Uh, Nephlite?" Jedite interrupted. "I already stated that I'm starting to like being female and I haven't had any chocolate since our change."

"Besides," Zoycite added. "As women, we don't feel insecure about eating chocolate, publicly or privately, the way guys do." She waved the brownies again. "Come on. Have one."

Jedite, unable to take it anymore, grabbed one. "I suppose one couldn't hurt." Nephlite, reluctantly, accepted the other one.

Jedite took a bite and realized that Zoycite was right: It was just chocolate and it was good. Otherwise, there was nothing to indicate it was as wonderful as the other two made it seem.

Nephlite stared at the piece of chocolate in her hand. She was still suspicious. Surely, there was some kind of spell, powder, or potion in it that would make her totally accepting of her female state.

Well, she didn't need any magical help to adjust. Only time could help. She had only been a woman for two weeks- not enough time to fully adjust. She probably needed another two weeks or maybe four weeks. Nephlite swallowed and was reaching for her tea when she suddenly realized that she had eaten her brownie without knowing it. She had been too deep in thought.

Zoycite smiled at them. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Jedite shrugged. "It was good, but I didn't react the way you two did."

"Well, Malachite was depressed and I mentioned that chocolate cheers me up, so we had some cookies before we came here."

Nephlite blinked. "So when a woman's depressed, she eats chocolate?"

"Not all do, but most do, yes."

"Are you depressed now, Malachite?" Jedite asked.

"No. In fact, I think I'll like being female. I'll miss being male, but being free to eat sweets kind of makes up for it."

**I want to state that I'm one of those women who doesn't eat chocolate when depressed. I do other things to cheer me up like singing and writing.**


	5. Period Talk

**It's been awhile since I last posted, but I'm ready with the next chapter. I tried to be as scientifically accurate with the menstrual cycle, but it's hard to believe that more than just blood comes out. If I missed anything about the cycle, please just go with the story.**

Chapter Five- Period Talk

Jedite woke up one morning about a week after their discussion about chocolate. She was feeling a sharp pain in her left side. It was almost enough to keep her from moving. However, dampness between her legs overcame it.

A flush of embarrassment crept up her neck and into her cheeks. Did she just…wet the bed? _Oh, please, no_, she silently pleaded as she sat up and pushed back the covers. She stared at the bed for about thirty seconds before letting out a terrified scream.

Zoycite burst into the room, an ice crystal in each hand. She looked left and right before looking at Jedite. "What's the big idea screaming like that?" she demanded, making the crystals vanish.

Jedite pointed at the bed. "I'm bleeding, that's why I screamed," she snapped. Almost instantly, she regretted her tone. Why did she snap like that?

Zoycite looked at the blood and felt her anger fade into calm. "Oh, is that all?" she answered as if finding blood in the bed was a common occurrence.

Jedite stared at her in disbelief. "Have you gone mad? This is serious! I could be bleeding to death!"

"It may feel that way, but you're not going to bleed to death. You're on your period."

"My…what?"

"Period. It's normal bodily function women get once a month that could last for three, five, or even seven days."

"So, I'm going to just bleed all over the place in the meantime?"

"No, women use a thing called a pad. We place it on the inside of our panties and it catches the blood that leaks out."

"Wait. You're saying I have to wear panties until this is over?"

"You could wear boxers, but the pad won't cover it all. Besides, Jedite, you are a woman and women wear panties. Your briefs don't fit anymore, why else would I buy panties for all three of you?"

Jedite sighed. Zoycite had a point. "Fine. Show me how it's done."

"All right. I'll go get some of my pads and you pull the bed sheets off so we can get the blood out. I'm afraid the mattress is stained, though."

Jedite grimaced. "Swell."

"Feel a little better, Jedite?"

"I feel a little drier, but this pad feels awkward. Isn't it a little big?"

"Nope. Pads are pretty much one size fits all. Jedite?" Zoycite looked at Jedite, concerned because the blonde had grabbed her left side and winced.

"It hurts," she groaned. "Why does it hurt?"

"Oh," Zoycite said softly. "It must be cramps. They sometimes accompany a period. They come and go. It might go away tomorrow and come back the next day or even the last day of a period."

"How am I supposed to deal with it?"

"I have some medicine to help with cramps. It eases the discomfort at least for the day."

"Anything else about periods I should know?"

"Well, you may feel irritable, depressed, angry, pretty much a range of emotions. You may feel an urge to eat sweets, too."

"Mood swings and sweets? Man, that's going to play havoc with my waistline."

Zoycite couldn't help but notice that that was a very woman thing for Jedite to say. She was concerned about her figure. _Her period might get her to act more like a woman which will make the adjustment easier on her._

"That reminds me," she continued. "Sometimes, bloating also occurs with periods." At Jedite's confused look, she added, "Bloating is basically water retention."

"And I was getting to like being female," Jedite said sadly. "This stinks."

"I know. We must seem like complex creatures to men."

"Actually, we're more of a mystery."

"A mystery? How's that?"

"Well, men don't get periods, so the mood swings confuse them."

"Ah. So, three weeks ago, you didn't understand why I did what I did. But now you know."

"Yeah. Mystery solved…almost. There's still stuff women do that I don't understand."

"You'll understand eventually. Now, let me give you that medicine for those cramps."

"Thanks."

Jedite's cramps subsided on her second period day which was heavier than the first day. This heavy flow left her feeling crabby and she would snap at the others. Zoycite didn't take any offense to it. Malachite and Nephlite, however, were confused at her behavior. Nephlite was convinced that Jedite had become a complete woman.

Malachite and Nephlite's confusion as well as the realization that their periods could be pending shortly, prompted Zoycite to call a meeting to address the issue.

"So, what's this meeting about?" Malachite asked as she and Nephlite sat on the couch. Neither one wanted to sit next to Jedite, considering her mood the previous day.

"I'm going to explain Jedite's mood from yesterday," Zoycite answered. Jedite, for her part, was quiet. What could she say? Her behavior yesterday had been rude and her temper had been short. She now felt bad for being crabby, but she was on her period and yesterday had been the worst of it. Zoycite had explained that there are usually one or two days where the flow would be heavy.

"So," Nephlite spoke up, bringing Jedite back to the present. "why was Jedite so moody?"

"Her… period."

"Her what?"

"Period. All women go through it and not at the same time."

"What exactly is it?" Malachite asked.

"Well…" Suddenly, Zoycite didn't want to discuss it. Shad had been forthcoming before because it had been an emergency, but now the crisis was over. Women normally don't discuss their periods with each other and Zoycite was no exception.

All this went through her mind in a matter of seconds before saying, "This is a part women don't normally talk about."

"You discussed it with me," Jedite pointed out.

"You were in desperate need of the information. I had no other choice."

"So, you're just going to wait until they desperately need it?" Jedite gestured at the other two. "That doesn't sound very fair to them."

"Zoycite," Malachite said gently. "We know talking about it makes you uncomfortable, but we need to know so that when it happens, we'll know what to do."

Zoycite was silent for a minute before exhaling softly. "You're right. I called this meeting to clear your confusion and to inform you. It wouldn't be right to call if off.

"Okay. A period is a woman's fertility cycle. It lasts for several days once a month. You basically leak blood, among other things, between your legs during that time.

"Along with the blood, you also experience emotional and physical things. You could experience mood swings and painful cramps and some bloating, which is really water retention."

"That sounds awful," Nephlite commented. "I don't want to go through that."

"You don't have a choice," Zoycite retorted. "It will happen at some point soon."

"Zoycite," Jedite said slowly. "That day you spoke to the queen…were you on your period?"

Zoycite shifted slightly in her seat before replying, "Yes. I was."

Jedite nodded. "I was thinking back on it and all the signs were there: You were unusually emotional and you seemed desperate for chocolate. If I had known, I wouldn't have eaten that bonbon."

"You couldn't have known. As men, you wouldn't have understood."

"You're right. I want to say again that, despite the whole period thing, I do like being female."

"You're crazy," Nephlite declared. "You should be mad Beryl did this to us. Instead you sound grateful that she did! I will never forgive her for doing this to us!"

"We'll see, Nephlite. Sooner or later, you just might change your mind, which is something women excel at," Zoycite said and Nephlite groaned at this new piece of information.

**Has anyone noticed that I'm giving each one of them a problem that they have face as women? Malachite and Jedite have had theirs and Nephlite will get hers in the next chapter.**


	6. Bad Hair and Verbal Fights

**As promised, here's Nephlite's problem which you can probably guess what it is from the title. I'm sorry to say that Malachite's going to have one more problem in the next chapter which will be the final chapter for this story.**

Chapter Six- Bad Hair and Verbal Fights

Nephlite groaned as she left the bathroom. When Zoycite mentioned painful cramps two days ago, she wasn't kidding! Luckily, Zoycite had provided them with some medicine to deal with them. Day two of Nephlite's period had just begun. _And I thought sitting __on__ the toilet to pee was strange._

She grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her wavy hair. It was strange. It seemed that when she became female, her hair had grown a little longer and had gotten wavier. She set the brush down and smoothed down her hair.

Suddenly, her hair flared out, confusing the hell out of her. She smoothed it down again and again it flared out and some strands were even getting caught in the posts of her earrings.

Nephlite growled slightly as she gently disengaged her hair from her earrings. She again attempted to tame her hair but no matter what she did, it wouldn't behave itself. She moaned and bowed her head.

"Nephlite?"

The brunette looked up to see Zoycite in the doorway, looking concerned. Their mutual dislike of each other had gradually gone down over the last few weeks and now they basically tolerated one another.

"Zoycite, do you think you can help me?" Nephlite asked. "I can't get my hair right."

Zoycite couldn't help noticing how concerned Nephlite was about how her hair looked. It was clearly a sign that she was acting more like a woman. "Let's see," Zoycite murmured as she picked up the hairbrush and ran it through Nephlite's hair before putting it down. Then, she pulled the hair back and down her back. Once again, it flared out.

"Oh, dear," Zoycite said. "It looks like you're having a bad hair day."

"Didn't you have one a month ago?"

Yes. Now you're having one even worse than I did. It serves you right for dismissing mine."

"Zoycite, please. Isn't there anything you can do?" Nephlite pleaded, sounding desperate and pathetic.

"I could loan you one of my hair ties. It'll keep your hair back, but it'll still flare out at the middle and ends."

"Fine. I'll do it."

Zoycite smiled as she headed up the hall and returned with a tie that matched Nephlite's eyes. She gathered the brown hair and wrapped the tie around it a couple of times. As predicted, the ponytail flared out, but at least it wouldn't get in the way.

Nephlite grimaced in the mirror. "I look ridiculous."

"Deal with it. It should only last a day, but your hair is wavy while mine is straight so there's no telling."

Nephlite nodded as the two of them left her room. What she really felt like was screaming. It was bad enough that she was on her period, but now she had to deal with a bad hair day? That didn't seem right or fair. But then, it wasn't right or fair that she got turned into a woman and yet she had. Life just wasn't fair.

"Hey, Nephlite what's with the hair? Did you play with an electric socket?" Jedite smirked as Zoycite and Nephlite entered the kitchen where Malachite and Jedite were already seated. Jedite's moods were a complete one-hundred and eighty degrees now that her period was over and she was joking more than usual.

Nephlite scowled before saying, "At least I _have_ hair for this to happen."

Jedite self-consciously ran a hand through her short hair before getting to her feet and retorting, "I'm glad I don't have to deal with having hips like yours."

This comment angered Nephlite for no reason she could determine. "What hips, Shorty?" she shot back. She was distantly aware of Zoycite laughing behind her as well as Malachite's slack-jawed expression from behind Jedite, but she was far more focused on her fight.

"At least I don't have to worry about having breasts the size of watermelons, not to mention them feeling so heavy," Jedite yelled, feeling stung about the comment regarding her height. Yes, she was the shortest of the generals, but Nephlite didn't have to rub it in.

"So what!" Nephlite yelled back. Truth be told, Nephlite actually liked her breast size. They had been hard to deal with at first, but she grew accustomed to the weight, just as Zoycite had said. "At least I won't be mistaken for a man!"

An abrupt silence fell over the room as Zoycite's laughter suddenly died. Everyone stared wide-eyed at Nephlite, whose hands flew to her mouth, her eyes also wide with shock.

Nephlite was stunned by what she had said. True, Jedite's last comment had stung, but did she have to imply that Jedite could be mistaken for a man? What in the Negaverse had possessed her to say that?

She lowered her hands as she choked out, "Why the hell did I say that?"

Jedite, likewise, had wide shocked eyes. "I can't believe I said all those things. What got into me?"

"I believe it was your female hormones," Zoycite spoke up. "And for you, Nephlite, it's about time."

"Female hormones?" Malachite sounded confused. "What do those have to do with their fight?"

"Women prefer fighting verbally rather than physically; although we could end up getting physical. We tend to be sensitive about our looks and that can form the basis of a verbal fight. I believe the emergence of the hormones completes your change into full women."

"So, it's our hormones that make us insult each other," Jedite said thoughtfully. "Well, this way no one gets hurt."

"Physically, you mean," Nephlite interjected. "Our feelings, however, can be hurt. That's just as bad as being physically hurt."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about what I said."

"I'm sorry, too. You wouldn't be mistaken for a man."

"Damn right I wouldn't. I think I'm pretty cute."

"Aside from my hair right now, I think I'm rather pretty."

"Say hello to vanity," Zoycite piped in. "Now you're really acting like women."

"Well, why not?" Nephlite asked. "You said it: We're full women now. You were also right about changing my mind, Zoycite. I find being a woman preferable to being a man." Jedite and Malachite nodded in agreement.

"Oh, really?" Zoycite cocked an eyebrow.

"Really. I like being female. Now, I just have to deal with my bad hair day."

Malachite tapped her chin. "Maybe there's something we can do about that."


	7. Acceptance

**This is the final chapter of Gender Bender. There is another Sailor Moon story waiting to be posted. I decided to take a stab at rewriting Allegiance. It is way longer than anything I have ever written and hopefully, it will be more of a success than the original. So, if Nephlite is your favorite general and he's certainly my favorite, then I invite you to read The Ally when the time comes for me to post it.**

Chapter Seven- Acceptance

It turned out that a couple of more ties were all that was needed to tame Nephlite's hair for just the one day she had to deal with. Of course, her period was still going, but it ended after three days on it. Despite these difficulties, it wasn't bad being a woman.

One month had passed since Beryl cast her spell and Zoycite's period had come again. Zoycite dwelled on that fateful day. She knew temporarily making the guys women would give them a new perspective on life, but a permanent change was another thing. However, Zoycite never expected them to adjust in just one month. Perhaps, once the reality of their situation had sunk in, they learned what they could about women so that they would know why they were saying and doing things they had never done before.

As for the spell, it didn't come from a book. Zoycite had realized this the day after thinking of curing Malachite. Naturally, asking Beryl to reverse the spell wouldn't work since the spell was permanent. Adjustment was the only solution to the problem.

Later that day, Zoycite entered the dining room with her lunch to find only Jedite and Nephlite sitting there. "Where's Malachite?" she asked, putting her plate down.

Nephlite shrugged. "I saw her this morning, but that was it."

"I saw her go into her room just before I came down for lunch," Jedite added.

Concerned, Zoycite headed up the stairs and toward Malachite's room with the other two behind her. She slowly pushed open the door and blinked at what she saw.

Malachite was on her bed, her body in the fetal position, except her arms which were wrapped around her abdomen. Her eyes were squeezed shut tightly, clearly in great pain.

"Malachite?" Zoycite said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I…don't know," she groaned. "My…stomach hurts."

"Eat anything unusual at breakfast?"

"No. Technically, my lower stomach hurts. I can't even move, it's that bad."

Jedite grimaced at that, realizing Malachite's problem. "Been there."

"Ditto," Nephlite added, also realizing what was wrong.

"I can give you some of that medicine I provided to help with the cramps," Zoycite offered.

"Cramps? Is that what they are?"

"Afraid so. I'm sorry yours are the worst of all."

"Please…get the medicine."

"I will." Zoycite rushed into Malachite's bathroom and returned with medicine and water in hand. "I should tell you that your cramps won't go away instantly. It'll take some time for it to work."

"Fine." Malachite winced as she slowly sat up. She took the dosage and swallowed them with the water.

"Now that we know what was going on, we'll head back to the dining room. Join us when you feel better."

"I'll do that."

Thirty minutes later, Malachite walked into the dining room without a hint of pain. Zoycite smiled at her. "Feel better?"

"A little. I'm still feeling pain, but at least I can move." Then she tilted her head. "You know what sounds good right now? Chocolate pudding."

"Hmm. That does sound good," Zoycite commented. "I believe there is some pudding in the fridge."

"I'll get it." Malachite headed into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two spoons and two bowls of pudding.

"Why is it that you and Malachite crave chocolate and we don't?" Jedite asked.

"Well," Zoycite said after swallowing a bite. "I did say some women get chocolate cravings and some don't." As Zoycite continued to eat her pudding, she reflected on her fellow generals.

Of the three of them, Malachite was the most like her. They both had a craving for chocolate and had the same breast size. Malachite had gone through the adjustment a bit quietly and almost too accepting of her predicament. Perhaps, she started thinking like a woman once she learned that there was no counter spell. Malachite, despite her being female, was still attractive to Zoycite and vice versa. It had hurt Zoycite to break up and go back to being friends, but it was for the best.

Jedite was someone Zoycite knew but never really interacted with much until a month ago. The blonde was short before the change, but she had gotten a little shorter. She ended up with small hips and breasts due to her smaller size.

Nephlite, as stated before, was the exact opposite of Jedite. Zoycite knew her and mocked her whenever the opportunity arose and took great pleasure in doing so. Of course, Nephlite never missed a chance to mock her in return. Their hostility had pretty much died as Nephlite adjusted to being female and there was a bit to adjust. Nephlite (like Malachite and Jedite) had lost a few inches in height and had ended up an inch or two taller than Zoycite but still shorter than Malachite. She also had to deal with curvy hips, wavier hair, and big breasts. Overall, their adjustment had been smooth and they liked being women.

"Generals, report to my Throne Room," Beryl's voice rang out through the mansion as the quartet were getting ready for Tea Time later that day. The four of them exchanged looks before teleporting to the Throne Room. Zoycite stepped forward a little bit before bowing with the others.

Beryl smiled. "That was very prompt, ladies. Thank you. The uniforms fit better, too."

The four of them sweatdropped at being called "ladies", even though it was true. The three former men shifted uncomfortably on their feet before Zoycite spoke up.

"My queen, do you have an assignment for us?"

"No. I wanted a progress report from Malachite, Jedite, and Nephlite on the past month."

"What?" Zoycite asked.

"What?" the other three echoed.

"You heard me. Now, then." Beryl leaned forward in her seat. "How do you like being women?"

Zoycite couldn't believe this. She spent a month getting them to adjust and diminish their anger. Now, Beryl wanted to bring all that anger and resentment back out, but why? Perhaps, she loved seeing others miserable and angry. Yes, that had to be it.

Beryl smirked inwardly as she waited for an answer to her question. Surely, they were still upset. She looked forward to hearing the bitter resentment and how unfair it was being forced to be female. Perhaps, they'll even plead for some kind of cure, even though there wasn't one. She would derive great pleasure from their pleas.

Malachite stepped forward. "My queen, I admit I would like to be male again. Since that option is not available, I knew I had to adjust. Now, I have to say that I like being a woman."

Beryl blinked and stared at her in surprise. "You like it?"

"She's not alone," Nephlite added, stepping up beside Malachite. "I, too, like being female."

"So do I," Jedite chimed in, stepping forward as well.

Beryl couldn't believe her ears. She turned them into women as a lesson and a type of torture, but instead of them being angry, they _liked_ being women!

Zoycite, too, was surprised. However, she wasn't surprised like Beryl was. She was surprised that the others weren't angry or resentful. They admitted that they preferred to be women.

She saw Beryl scowl and her eyes flashed red and anger sparked in them as she stood up. The four women backed up slightly, exchanging nervous looks.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing! This was meant to be a lesson and also torture! You were supposed to be miserable, angry, and resentful. You're not supposed to be happy!" Beryl screeched.

"My queen, please let us-," Malachite began.

"Silence, Malachite! Get out of my sight at once! All of you!"

The four of them needed no further urging. They teleported from the room, leaving Beryl to resume her seat and fume.

Jedite let out a low whistle as she sank into an armchair. "Beryl sure was furious."

"Yeah," Nephlite agreed, sitting in the armchair next to Jedite. "She wasn't expecting us to adjust and be happy."

"I think she wasn't thinking straight," Malachite said. "I mean, how can one permanently change genders and not adjust?"

"I vote we give Beryl some time to calm down and think," Zoycite said. "She did say she wanted an all-female army. She got her wish. I think eventually she-,"

"I think we should give her what she wants," Nephlite cut in, a smirk coming to her face.

Beryl had managed to somewhat calm down two hours later. She was still fuming that her plan to teach the three of them a lesson had backfired. There was nothing she could do, though. The only option she had was to resent them forever.

A swirl of cherry blossoms appeared before Zoycite teleported in. She had a frazzled and frustrated look on her face and she was shaking her head in what could only be called exasperation.

"Zoycite?" Beryl was intrigued. What would bring her to the Throne Room in such a state?

"My queen, we have been deceived."

"How's that?"

"They really are angry that they're women. They were only _pretending_ to have adjusted because they thought that's what you wanted to hear. I thought they were happy, but when we returned to the mansion, they started complaining about how difficult it is to be a woman, how they will never adjust, and they resent you for changing them."

Beryl grinned. "Did they now? Well, it appears my lesson was well taught. You may go, Zoycite and don't worry about their complaining. Eventually, it will stop even if their resentment never does."

"Yes, my queen." Zoycite bowed before teleporting out.

Zoycite reappeared in the dining room where the others were seated for dinner. There was a satisfied smile on her face.

"How did it go?" Jedite asked.

"Very well. Beryl believes you hate being women. She was completely fooled." Zoycite started to chuckle. Her amusement was so contagious that soon all four of them were laughing.

The End

**I believe I'll be posting a Yu Yu Hakusho story next. It'll be the story that connects the one-shot pieces titled Longing for the Thorns and Flames of the Dragon.**


End file.
